Eric Jones
Eric Jones is a main protagonist in the Thorn series of films and star of his own spin off short film, Eric: A Tale of Thorn. He is set to return in Slasher House 3 with Paris Rivers reprising the role. Biography Eric Jones was the guy who had everything at high school, head of the schools sports team, popular friends and the perfect girlfriend. Yet he craved something more and his shallow lifestyle was never enough. He tried to use his social status to uphold wholesome moral values. When Thorn came after Jessica Lawrence, Eric came to her rescue and found himself caught in the aftermath of the massacre that would lead down a road of obsession, an obsession too stop the monster known as Thorn. History 2008 * Eric plans to stay behind after school to party with his friends. After hours he finds some of his 'friends' attempting to assault and humiliate another student, Alice King whilst his Girlfriend and Jessica Lawrence do nothing. He intervenes and gets into a fight with Zach Narvy before leaving. * He has a heated exchange with his girl friend Becca Burns after she did nothing to intervene herself and leaves the school and his friends behind. * Eric finds Jess later running through the streets, chased by Thorn, he helps her escape, but they are trapped on the bridge out of town due to construction. Eric fights Thorn but is defeated easily before the police arrive. * Thorn kills the officers and He protects Jess, to the very end. Then Thorn is struck by lightning and disappears. * In the Hospital, Eric discovers that Becca and his other friends have died. A nurse, who works for the sect that worship Thorn tries to drug Jess, but Eric catches her and she cuts her own throat. These events would later be referred to as the Avondale High Massacre and take place in Legacy of Thorn. 2012 * Eric kidnaps a member of the sect named Aaron Davis and tortures him for information about how to stop Thorn. He reveals that he has has been following Aaron for months and that he is aware of the cult he is involved with and their plan to use Jessica Lawrence to continue Thorn's connection to Avondale. * Eric gets the information he needs before locking him in the basement of Avondale High, knowing he won't be returning. These events take place in Eric: A Tale of Thorn. * Eric, Alice and Clark hatch a plan to stop Thorn, they use Jessica as bait and managed to trap Thorn on an electric grid before knocking his mask off, which turns him back into his human form. * They take him to website where Eric attempts to kill him, but after being distracted by in fighting among the others, The police arrive with an agenda to take care of Thorn themselves in service to the officers that died 4 years earlier. * Thorn escapes, Eric saves Alice from being shot in the crossfire and as Thorn comes after him Alice sacrifices herself to save him. Eric manages to get Jess out but watches Alice die. * In the warehouse Eric lets Jess escape as he leads Thorn away, but Thorn stabs him and leaves him for dead. * Clark betrays Jess knocks her out, taking her to the roof, he plans to give her to Thorn. Thorn kills him and corners Jess, but Eric is still alive and shoots him with a shotgun from one of the police. * Eric fights Thorn, as a swat team show up and take on Thorn. He tries to save Jess but Thorn throws him from the roof, where he was believe to have died. These events take place in Legacy of Thorn. * Eric is found by Slasher House agents at the scene when they arrive looking for Thorn. Harley appears and orders him to be taken to the H.E.X.A.G.O.N. facility. These events take place in Eric: A Tale of Thorn. Appearances * Legacy of Thorn * Eric: A Tale of Thorn * Slasher House 3 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Category:Legacy of Thorn Category:Slasher House 3 Category:Eric: A Tale of Thorn